The Greatest Hero
by sonoftime101
Summary: The ancient hero who received Chaos's grace shall discover his past and the moon's true face. The highest of the hunt shall bring him back to once again wage war against Gaea's epic wrath. 2000 years ago, one hero saved Olympus twice and stole the Moon Goddess's heart. His Name was Perseus. 2000 years after his disappearance, he is needed once again to save Olympus pertemis
1. Chapter 1

_The ancient hero who received Chaos's grace,_

 _shall discover his past and the moon's true face._

 _The highest of the hunt shall bring him back,_

 _to once again wage war against Gaea's epic wrath._

 **Chapter 1**

 **The beginning**

 **2000 years ago**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan except for the plot line**

Artemis, now five years old, walked out of here house or the first time. Surrounding her was the lush green scenery of what her mother called _a forest_. Delos, was beautiful. As the future goddess of the hunt, Artemis had decided that it was necessary to get familiar with _the forest._

As she walked in, she began to train her senses, identifying every bird she could hear, every tree she could see. But something was off. Suddenly, a loud crack behind made her whirl around in surprise. Standing there was a child, definitely not a god, but still not completely mortal. He looked about five years old to her, but then again, she was 5 as well. The boy looked little, but there was a quite large amount o power radiating from him, but it was strangely comfortable though as well.

"Who, who are you?" Artemis hesitantly stuttered. Never before in her short 5 years had she met someone so powerful. Not even her own mother was this strong. But the little boy wasn't even immortal, yet he was the most powerful being she had ever seen.

"I'm Percy, but my daddy calls me Perseus. What's your name?" he replied, bouncing with energy.

Artemis wasn't sure she should reveal her name so soon, but she eventually said " I'm Artemis, who is your father Perseus?"

Percy looked up, with his grin slightly fading. "Daddy never came to visit me personally, but he speaks to me in here Awty", he said, tapping his head. Artemis was about to protest about being called 'Awty' but she suddenly noticed the color or colors of his eyes. They were sea green, speckled with silver and black. Any being could be his father, but who could be that powerful.

"Do you have a home Percy?" she asked, hoping to gain some insight on his ancestry. Percy's smile began to fade a bit more.

"No, daddy thought me to live in the forest, I can take you too my cave?" He said hopefully. Artemis was the first non-animal that he had spoken too in a long time.

Artemis carefully examined Percy. Judging by the state of his clothes, he probably had a pretty well furnished cave, but she wasn't sure whether she should go to a stranger's house. "Umm…" Artemis began. Percy immediately began to pout. As he looked up to her with his cute sea green eyes, Artemis felt her resolve crumble, and said "Sure!".

As they traveled through the woods, Artemis noticed that the trees were beginning to clear up. Finally, they reached the center of the woods, into a bright clearing. Finally, they reached the center of the woods, into a bright clearing. Artemis couldn't believe her eyes. _Look again_ her brain told her. _We are looking!_ her eyes replied. In front of her was the most magnificent house she had ever seen. "It's beautiful" she whispered. Yet again, her mind was plagued with questions about who this boy's father was. "Did you make it by yourself?" She asked him.

"No, daddy gave it to me Awty, How are your parents" Percy replied.

"Why don't you come over to my house, I'm sure my mother would be fine with you visiting, but father is never home." She replied. In reality, her father would probably try to smite Perseus, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't be home.

~LINE BREAK~

 _ **Leto POV**_

"Mother?" I heard Artemis call hesitantly. I walked over to the curtain at the entrance and saw my little Arty all alone.

"How, was your day in the forest", I asked her. Artemis shifted uneasily. She was obviously hiding something. "What's the matter Arty?" I questioned her, worried about what might have happened in the forest. "Did Apollo get lost again?"

"No but, … is Daddy home?" Artemis asked, again shifting from side to side. I looked at her carefully, and then I suddenly saw some movements at the entrance to the woods. I quickly flashed over there, and saw a small boy back there. He had sea green eyes, speckled with silver and black, as well as jet black hair. I suddenly realized why Artemis was so nervous. This child was so powerful, it was overwhelming. It almost rivaled my own husband's power

"Who are you?" I growled at him. Most people would simply just turn around and start backing aways if they were confronted by me like this, but this boy was clearly an exception. He looked up at me with innocent eyes, but his eyes didn't seem to be really looking at me, it was almost as if he was looking into my … soul?

"I'm Awty's fwiend Percy. Awe you her mom, she said you were really nice" he said with a grin. I was awestruck. This little boy, Percy, had managed to befriend my daughter in barely 10 minutes. _Who could his godly parent be,_ I thought, no one I knew could have a child this powerful, could he be related to a primordial? Or maybe even the creator. She got startled out of her thoughts when she realized that she still hadn't responded to Perseus.

"Okay Percy, I am her mom, come on in" I said, actually realizing why Artemis hadn't wanted Zeus to be home. A boy with this much power would be able to overthrow the gods if he wanted too. But being a protector of the young, I could sense that this child would end up being the gods only hope, when evil truly rose.

 _ **Artemis POV**_

When mother flashed away to the forest, I was completely surprised. _I hope Percy is okay. Please let him be okay._ I suddenly realized that I kind of liked Perseus. Which was weird. Somehow, he proved that not all males were like my father and idiot brother. I was beyond relief when I finally saw Perseus enter out of the woods holding my mother's hand. Something told me that Percy could really help us, and even the gods, against any threat that might appear. And anyways, he would always make a good friend. Suddenly, there were three flashes of light in front of me.

 **Please review. This is my first fanfic, so all comments are welcome. I will try to update by Saturday.**

 **~Sonoftime101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start,I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story, as well as those who have followed the story.**

 **Special thanks to Woman613, DoodleQueen101, and Gueat for being my first reviewers. But anyways, back to the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **11 years later**

 **August 18th**

 **Throne room of Olympus**

Percy's POV

Olympus was falling. Gaea had finally managed to revive the greatest of the titans, Kronos, the lord of time. And then there was me, the final defense for Olympus. Over the past 10 years, after Artemis had introduced me to the council, my father had told the council of the great prophecy, spoken by my sister Anakne herself, which predicted the rise of the titans.

 _A Hero adopted by the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach 16 against the odds_

 _And see his world knocked out to sleep._

 _Embrace his legacy and get to his feet._

 _The Lord of titans,_

 _will duel with him in a match._

 _The choice is the hero's,_

 _to make the age of gods last._

Who is my father, you may ask. Chaos. Creator of the universe, as well as the ruler. And who was I, the successor of Chaos, future ruler of the universe.

But now, the prophecy had come to pass. It was my 16th birthday, the day on which I would decide the fate of Olympus. The throne room doors shook. Kronos had reached the end of Olympus, and all that remained to destroy was the Olympians seats of power. The gods themselves were too busy aiding the demigods in the battle for Camp Half-Blood, fighting alongside their children. Only one goddess remained in the throne room with me. The one goddess I cared about the most. The goddess who I loved. Artemis stood beside the door with a silver arrow notched against her bow. I couldn't help but admire her, even though we were in so much danger. A loud crash suddenly broke through my concentration, and Kronos, the Lord of time stepped through in his true form.

"DIE" Artemis screamed as she barraged him with god level arrows, but at this point, Kronos was to powerful. With a single flick of his hands, Artemis went flying. My vision turned red as I saw Artemis crumpled in a heap on the floor. Playtime was over. Flames began to surround me as I truly released my true form. With Artemis unconscious, she wouldn't get injured. As Kronos noticed my increase in power, He hesitated and stumbled back. Hurricane force winds whipped against him, as I finally stopped restraining myself, and claimed my heritage. I rushed forward, with Maelstrom, the only sword ever made of Chaos Silver, the strongest material, created from my father's essence itself. Kronos attempted to raise his scythe to block the attack, but it was too late for him. I furiously pushed Maelstrom forward and shattered his scythe. A huge blast of pure energy knocked both of us back. Kronos, being only a Titan was slammed against a wall, and was barely conscious. I walked over to him, swinging my sword, determined to make sure he suffered for what he had done to Olympus. He weakly looked up at me.

"Tell your mother that the Olympians area under my protection. If you ever show up again, I won't be so lenient" I growled menacingly. Since Kronos did not reply, I took this as a sign that this battle was over and with his own scythe, I chopped him up into a thousand pieces, and threw him in Tartarus. Still fuming, I didn't notice when the gods opened up the throne room, and entered expecting to find a humongous battle.

"What … what is going on here?", Zeus weakly asked.

"Apollo, get your sorry ass over here right now, and fix Artemis." I lashed out, unable to bear the fact that Artemis may have truly been injured. Kronos had been destroyed, but I was sure this wouldn't be the last we would see of my evil sisters work. Even though she was eon's older than me, she was jealous that I was Dad's Successor and would do anything to destroy me. In fact, most of my siblings weren't too happy with me either, with the exception of Nyx, Aether, his wife Hemera , Pontus, and his wife Thalassa. I shuddered, thinking about what might happen if they truly got together anytime soon.

"Kronos has been destroyed, but my sister Gaea is not done with you all yet. Father has told me that she has birthed a new batch of creatures, ones that you have never seen before, specifically to exploit each and every one of your weaknesses. The impeding war cannot be won this easily, for the only way to kill a giant is with a half-blood." Percy finished, dropping the council's mood.

"What?"

"Impossible"

"You expect us to work with our children?"

"With semi-mortals?"

"SILENCE" Percy yelled. All the beings in the room quieted down. "Since there was a loophole with the rules to kill a giant, I can help. What none of you have realized yet was that even though my father was Chaos, my mother was a mortal, making me loosely classified as a half blood." All the gods remaining in the room looked shocked at this. Maybe they had always imagined me to have been created by Chaos. But the truth was, my mother had died during my birth, due to the fact I was too powerful. Suddenly, there were 4 bright flashes of light entering the throne room. A large amount of mist filled the room's center, clouding the beings from vision. Suddenly, 3 figures stepped out. The fates themselves.

"Perseus, Mother wished to visit you and congratulate you on your win." Alecto said in a raspy voice.

"Anakne?" I whispered, trying to see through the mist. Sure enough, a being of immense power stepped out.

"Hello little brother, I trust that everything went well" My older sister, primordial goddess of fate and inevitability, and mother of the fates, said. Half the Olympians jaws dropped at the sight of her. In my opinion, she was easily the most beautiful being in this room, with the exception of artemis. Wait, what? I didn't just say Artemis was Beautiful. Besides she is a maiden goddess, there is no way she will like me. WHAT. IS. HAPPENING. TO. ME. I noticed Aphrodite grinning at me, as if she could read my mind, which she probably could. "What's up Percy, I haven't seen you in a decade, and still no hug?", she chastised with open arms. Grinning, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. I noticed Artemis suddenly turn red for some apparent reason.

"Well sister, I'm sure you haven't stopped by just to say hi." I replied

"What, I can't say hi to my baby brother, I'm hurt" she joked. But her face turned serious almost immediately after that. "Sadly though, the main reason I am here is to warn you about the upcoming threat."

"We already know about the threat", Zeus said. I shot him a withering glance and the looked back to my sister for him to continue. Apparently satisfied with Zeus now, she began to speak again.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the new threat isn't all that it seems. The Giants will be created, but they will also try to revive Gaea. Even Perseus might not be able to beat her if she fully awakens."

The morale of all the immortals visibly dropped.

"You hurt me Anakne, don't you know that our other sister was always a big pushover", I chastised, trying to lighten up the mood. But everyone in the room was already visibly scared, and it did nothing for the spirit.

"I shall take my leave now, and brother", she leaned down next to my ear, "Grab your hunter girlfriend while you can." I blushed, Wondering how she could know that. I suddenly realized that she knew what the inevitables would be. Could it be possible that I was destined to be with Artemis. Before I could further begin to think about the topic, my sister flashed out of the room, sending a wave of energy which knocked all the beings in the room unconscious. The last thing I saw were the three fates carefully examining me as if I was an interesting toy or something.

 **So did you like it, hate it? Tell me any suggestions you have in the reviews. I will upload a bonus scene when we reach 10 reviews, and the third chapter when I reach 200 views for this story. Thank you to all the people who have Followed/Favorited this story as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I decided to make the chapter as long as possible, even though it is kind of a filler. Special thanks to everyone hwo followed the story as well as 1234567890 and guest. Please review, even if you are a guest. Thanks to everyone who viewed the story, (I think its at 206 or so) and read on ! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Uncle Rick owns it all ;(**

 **Chapter 3: The Giant war**

 **Artemis POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes up slowly. Was I in bed. No, I wasn't in bed. Then why had I been asleep? Slowly, I got up to my feet and looked around. I saw Percy sitting in a corner, playing with Maelstrom. All the other gods were sprawled out unconscious across the room in various areas. "Percy, did you do this?" I nervously asked. Panis began to set into me. The next time I see those blasted twins of Ares, I will kill them. There was no way Percy could have done that. There was no way he would have done that.

"Oh, you're awake" Percy said, "You seriously don't remember anything?". I shook my head to answer, still a little dazed from whatever had just happened. "Well to put it as short as possible, My sister came and told us that Gaea is planning to awaken herself with the rise of the giants, he new children." I suddenly remembered everything, up to her flashing out of the throne room. All the other immortals in the room began to stir and groan as they got up.

"Wait, what did Lady Anakne say to you before she flashed out?" I questioned him. For some apparent reason, he turned red and mumbled something. "What? Speak clearly!" I chastised.

"Nothing." he said a bit louder. I wonder what it could have been to make him so nervous that he wouldn't even tell me. He turned around and began to help the other Olympians up around the room, purposely avoiding my gaze. With one of his strong muscular hands, he began to help Zeus stand up, and he swiped his jet black, wind swept hair out of his eyes. _Wait a second, why am I focusing so much on his appearance, I am a maiden goddess. No man should make me feel like that._ _But you like him,_ another part of my mind said. _He is so strong, … and handsome._ SHUT. UP.

"What?" Percy said as he looked over to me. Oops. DId I say that out loud. My cheeks turned red as I looked away. But now that I thought about it, that other part of my mind was kinda right. _I can't believe it. I, the biggest maiden goddess, am falling for a boy. Aaargh. Besides he is way out of my league_. _There is no way he feels the same way about me_. I took a deep breath.

 **30 minutes later**

 **Still Artemis POV**

After all the gods had awakened, the meeting had concluded with Zeus demanding that demiod training tripled. All The gods had been deployed to the demigod training grounds, called Camp Half-Blood. It was a huge valley with strawberries growing, along with 12 cabins. Everyone was relaxing, which was the problem. I almost felt bad for the heros. They would be thrown into a battle with barely any preparation against the earth itself.

"Demigods and immortal counselors, battle is approaching us quickly. The last war will be like a piece of ambrosia, compared to the upcoming battle. Mother Earth herself is trying to rise up, and is using her strongest children, the gigantes to do so. Each one has been bred to kill a certain god and their children, so beware of your rival giant. By ourselves, we stand no chance whatsoever against Gaea's full wrath, but we have the 2nd strongest being is the universe siding with us, the successor of Chaos himself. Treat him with respect if you wish to not die. On my orders, all of you will begin a new training program, to prepare for war. Not all of you will survive, but all that die in this upcoming battle shall be hero's, and achieve Elysium." Zeus finished.

The entire camp began to shift uneasily due to the news they had just received. The rest of the olympians and I flashed next to Zeus. Another bright flash nearly blinded me, as Percy stepped out from the light with his face covered by a hood. Heracles, the oh so great son of Zeus stepped forward.

"Father, we have no use for this Guardian you have sent us. I will protect the camp. I'm anyways probably stronger than him." Hercules boasted. "I've done 12 impossible labors, what has he done". A haze of red began to cloud my vision.

"YOU DARE -" I began to shout but Percy cut me off.

"Hercules has all rights to claim that he might be more powerful than me because he is ignorant and knows nothing about what actually happened in the war. He thought that he ended the war when he killed Krios, but that is incorrect. Hercules, you were never the hero of this war, Kronos, the Lord of the Titan was defeated by Artemis and I." Percy said. I was about to protest that he did all the work, but he held up his hand to silence me. "So Heracles, now that you know the truth, you are now just a simple warrior in the army who has no superiority to anyone else in the camp." Percy concluded. For a while, all that followed was an awkward silence, but then, the campers began to cheer at Percy.

Instead of acknowledging their cheering for him, Perseus simply flashed away, leaving the campers and gods alike, stunned by the energy.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, please begin to come up here and …" I zoned out from what Zeus was saying and began to think about what Perseus had said. If the campers could actually manage to complete their training, we might stand a chance in this battle.

 **Flashback to before all the gods woke up**

 _I looked over to Percy, he was looking a bit dejected. "What's wrong?" I asked. Percy sighed and looked up._

" _This battle may be the hardest we will fight. I could probably take down Gaea, but there is no was I can deal with the giants as well with this level of power so far. The problem is that I don't know whether you gods can take down your rivals. You should know that the giants were born to specifically oppose each and every one of you. In addition, My sister made them impossible to kill without both a god and a demigod fighting together, which could never happen. So unless all the gods, including minor ones, began to train and accept demigods as close equals, you will never win. On the other hand, the demigods need to become a lot stronger too, because they are key to winning. But just remember artemis, you are currently the most powerful and skilled goddess without powers. You must somehow convince the other gods and goddesses to train as well, without bruising their egos."_

 _At that point, Percy noticed the others waking up. Zeus groaned and slowly got to his feet, so Percy simply said to me, "Remember this"._

 **Flashback over**

"Artemis. Artemis? Are you in there. Helooooo. Olympus to Artemis." Apollo said. Oops, the others might have noticed that I zoned out.

"What" I responded back trying to act casual.

"You've been staring out of that window for the past 30 minutes. What were you looking at?" My twin said as he peered outside.

"Nothing, anyways, isn't it time to go to camp?" I said, trying to quickly change the topic. Apollo didn't seem satisfied with me but he reluctantly nodded his head.

I flashed over to the camp and noticed rows and rows of tents, about a dozen for gods, and 50 or so for some hunters. My father was standing by one tent inspecting everything. "We need more gods." I said as I approached him.

"What?" Zeus asked, almost challenging me to repeat my sentence.

"We need the minor gods and goddesses. They will make the difference in this war. There are far more giants than there are Olympians." I repeated.

"Are you suggesting that we are too weak to deal with this by ourselves?" My father asked, with electricity literally filling the air. Uh oh. I need to get out of this quickly.

"No, father, I simply meant that if we recruited some minor gods, there would be much lesser casualties.

Zeus seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll send out Hermes to message every minor god." He said. I was meanwhile debating how to convince him and the other Olympians that they need to train. Maybe I'll try some other time, because my father would possibly smite me if I suggested he was weak just to prove he wasn't. Of course that would lead to a civil war, and possibly a world war on the mortal world, so long story short, I'm not doing it until I have a better plan.

I began to walk away towards my tent, when I saw something flash by me in the woods. Cautiously, I began to head down to the creek. A lone figure was sitting there aimlessly throwing rocks into the stream. Even though I could only see his back, I knew it was Perseus. "Percy?" I called out. He gave no sign that he heard me, and continued to skip the stones. I slowly began to approach him, before I noticed another figure next to him. It was a lady, a quite beautiful one for that matter. She was comforting him. I felt jealousy began to bubble in me, which made no sense. I should be the one comforting her, not … whoever that is. I accidentally tripped on a twig and fell flat on my face. This time, both of them turned to face me. Percy said something unidentifiable to the goddess, who then nodded, hugged him and flashed away. He then began to walk over to me. Nervously, I got up and said "Hello, who was that lady you were talking too". I could feel my cheeks began to heat up, but I wasn't sure why it was doing that.

"That was my other sister, Nyx." He replied, his face devoid of any emotion. "She was just mentioning that all her children will be helping out in this war, even the usually evil ones, because she asked them to." I internally let out a sigh of relief. Good thing that person was his sister. She was way more beautiful than me, and had a much greater chance of getting with Percy. Wait. What? Why in Chaos's sake am I thinking about getting together with Perseus. I am a maiden goddess. What is wrong with me! I then realized that i was just staring at Percy like an idiot, and still hadn't answered him.

"Ok, soooo, um … " I said, trying to think of something, anything to talk about. "I managed to get Zeus to recruit some of the minor gods!" I said happily.

"Good. Did you start to train the Olympians yet? I set up a rigorous training program for the demigods". As Percy was speaking, I began to notice how he was no longer so cheerful, and seemed completely stressed out all the time. Possibly because of the war. He was no longer an innocent and adorable 5 year old, but a seasoned veteran who has not only saved the world once, but was tasked to save it again.

"No, not yet, I will get to that as soon as more minor gods are here." I replied. Percy nodded his head and got up. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

He stretched and simply said, "I need to train more". With that, he flashed away once again, to Chaos knows where.

 **So, how did you like it, the chapter has about 2000 words :). Please follow, favorite, and review. No pressure on any of them except for the last one. I'll update the next one before Friday, Thanks in advance.**

 **~sonoftime101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I had a chess tournament yesterday and a lot of homework so I had no time to write. Anyways, Thanks a lot to everyone who has followed me and reviewed. Special thanks to percyjacksonfan16 for commenting about both the good and bad stuff for the story. Just to make it clear. Everything right now is happening 2000 years in the past. You could consider it an extended prolouge. I will probably get to the future in 1 or two chapters, Enjoy!:)**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **The Giant War Part 2**

 **Percy's POV**

I opened my eyes as I took in the lush green scenery around me. Delos was one of the only places which I could truly relax. Maybe it was because it was my home, but I also felt like it reminded me of Artemis, without me having to be nervous by being near to her. I sighed. Artemis probably thought I was crazy, just flashing off for no reason. _I need to train …_ Pathetic. I needed to think of better excuses, besides, why would she even care or think about me. She was a maiden goddess. But for some reason, she had blushed when my sister had hugged me. Was it possible, that she actually had feelings for me?... I brushed away the thought and stood up. Even though I had just said to train as an excuse, I probably should anyways. I brought out an imperial gold packet, given to me by Hephaestus, which created 5 Talos automans. Each one of them were set at the highest level, meant to be able to fight a god 1 on 1. But for me, failure was unacceptable. I brought out maelstrom as the 5 Talos' began to fire at me. A wave of arrows flew at me, and I sliced them all out of the air with no trouble, as they began to warm up a few of them brought out swords and knives to attack me head on. Big mistake. As I sliced through them, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around for a brief second, and noticed a pair of bright silver eyes. The robots noticed them as well.

"INTRUDER, ALERT" bellowed one of the automan's in a metallic voice. All the remaining 3, turned and fired god level arrows at Artemis.

"No!" I yelled, and I lost control. A pulse of dark energy flew from my hands, knocking the normally power resistant robots to the ground. I looked at my hands with fear and wonder at the same time.

 _Perseus, do not worry about your powers, they will only increase over time. You can only learn to control them, because they will develop on their own. You already have control over the 4 elements, as well as plasma, but there will be many more powers to unlock. Only when you have unlocked them all, you will be ready to be my successor_ , a voice that I hadn't heard for a decade said in my head.

 _Father? Is that you?_ I thought, as I tried to contact him. He simply chuckled and then I Felt his presence recede from the mind. Now, out of my dream world, I noticed the carnage all around me, trees were knocked over and stripped of their leaves. Artemis was knocked unconscious, while the 4 robots who had been the target of my attack were blasted to smithereens. I felt a tug at my gut, very similar to when I had first discovered my water power, and raised my hands instinctively. A golden pulse left my hand, and everything around me began to change back to the way they were, with the exception of the Talos's. Artemis groaned and began to get up. Oh no. What was I going to tell her. She was going to kill me when she woke up. I slowly picked her up and moved her to where her house used to be. Leto thankfully wasn't there. As I set her down, her eyes fluttered open.

"Perseus?" She asked weakly. I smiled at her, and then flashed away, not willing to face any possible consequences that might occur.

 **Artemis POV**

I opened my eyes, and saw Percy looking down at me. The last thing I remembered was the robots charging at me, and then … nothing. "Perseus?" I weakly asked. Idiot. Why did you say that, can't you speak properly? Percy smiled sadly at me, and then flashed away.

When my vision cleared up, and I felt strong enough to stand up, I began to walk away from the entrance of the cave. Thunder shook the sky, as my dramatic father called a council meeting in. I flashed over to the throne room, and noticed that not a single god was there yet. 1 by one, all the gods began to file in, until all 14 gods, the olympians and hades and hestia, arrived. Wait. 1, 2, 3, … , 12, 13 ? Who was missing. I scanned the thrones and suddenly noticed one throne empty, the throne of the goddess of marriage.

"Who dared to call a meeting in my place?" Zeus bellowed, as he looked around the room. Not a single being stepped up. Suddenly, he noticed Hera's absence. "Where is my wife?" he said, his tone softening a bit.

"Gone." said a voice from the darkness.

All heads turned towards the source of the voice, as Perseus walked out of the shadows. "I had called this meeting to inform you that the giants have all risen. Porphyrion, their king, has stolen Hera to be his bride. The training program must now be sped up abruptly and needs to be finished immediately. I had also tasked a certain individual to train all of you, but that individual hasn't done that yet" He said, shooting a glare at me. Thankfully, none of the other gods noticed. "So now, I command all of your as general of the army to begin training, because to be honest with all of you, your skills are pathetic against the giants."

Zeus began to rise up to complain, but Percy simply snapped his fingers, and chains appeared and wrapped him down. "You can still rule Olympus when the war is over, but until then, I am the leader of Olympus." Percy walked over to the center of the room, and slammed the ground with Maelstrom. The ground shook as two thrones rose out of it. One was pitch black, while the other one was a calm orange, like the hearth. Both Hades and Hestia rose up out of their temporary makeshift thrones to sit in their true thrones. As each one sat down, their aura increased so much, it was overwhelming. Now, there were 14 Olympians.

With a brief look around the room, Percy snapped his fingers once again, and freed Zeus from his throne. Zeus was stunned that someone would not only dethrone him( even if it was only for a short amount of time) as well as edit the Olympian Council. "The war with the giants has truly begun. As soon as your training programs, which you will find in your palaces, are done, get over to Athens, where the final battle will truly take place. Hera was only the first casualty of this war. Expect there to be more." Perseus said. Right after he had finished, black lightning ripped through the throne room. "The giants are all ready" Percy murmured.

Without another word, Percy began to walk outside of the room. Myself, along with the other olympians, were still shocked about Hera's disappearance. I stood up, and quickly flashed over to my honorary palace in Olympus. As Percy had promised, there lay a long training list lying on my bed. I picked it up and read it:

Archery: by Artemis and Apollo

Tactics, by Athena

Powers, by Hestia

Hunting, by Artemis

Speed, by Hermes

Battle, by Ares

Swords, by Perseus

Side by side dueling with campers, Perseus.

Classic Percy. I wondered if he had intentionally given me two jobs, or just happened to do it. Did he feel that I was actually better than the others. Wait. Why do I care about this? _Because you like him you dolt._ Be quiet, I just needed to know whether I am the strongest Olympian. _Keep telling yourself that. We both know you like him._

 **3rd Person POV**

 **The Parthenon**

"Grrr", Hera growled. This was the Giants third assault to try and woo her away from Zeus, and too him. Even though her husband was known for his infidelity, Porphyrion would be a 100 times worse. She shook the earthen tendrils blocking her from escaping. Her Grandmother was already beginning to wake up.

"Why the sad face, my pretty", The giant said with a creepy leer on his face. "Zeus shall be destroyed, and you will be the Queen of the universe once again. Nothing bad will happen to you, my future bride. Without you at Olympus, the Council will fall. Family will fail, and we won't even have to do anything" Porphyrion said cheerily. Hera snorted in disgust. She would never fall for this giant. She needed to get back to Olympus. Closing her eyes, she gave up a bit of her essence itself to send a message to the only person who could save her.

 **Artemis's Palace**

 **Artemis POV**

Someone knocked on my door. I got up slowly. Who could it be. Weren't all the Olympians still reading their schedules? I walked over to the door and opened it up. No-one was there.

"Hey Artemis" a voice said. I still couldn't see the speaker, but something about it's voice seemed familiar.

"Who's there?" I asked, still unsure whether I was talking to an ally or enemy. "Show yourself."

"You can't see me? Oh wait, sorry, just forgot about it." The air in front of me shimmered to reveal the one and only Percy. In his hands was a silvery cloak. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Do you like it? I got the elder cyclops to make some more weapons for the gods. I know you have your bow, but this cloak rival the power of Hades' Helm of Darkness. Without the fear of course." He said, rambling on. I noticed him nervously fidgeting with his hair as he waited for my response.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, and by pure impulse, I hugged him in thanks. When I realized what I had just done, a pulled back, completely embarrassed. " I have to go." I murmured as I took the cloak and ran into my palace.

 _It's been long enough Arty._ Be quiet. _But today is a big day!_ I already told you. Be. Quiet. The only reason I did that was to thank him. _But how come you have never done that to anyone else before._ I then realized that I was pretty much losing the argument. Maybe I did actually have some feelings for him. But even if I did, there was no way he would return those feelings, especially after what I had done today.

 **So, did you like it, hate it. I wrote about 1800 words for this chapter [ :) ] Please favorite, follow, and review. No pressure except for the last one. If I get 10 more reviews for this chapter before Saturday, I will update 2 new chapters on Saturday. :)**

 **~Sonoftime101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this chapter is pretty much the end of the time in the past. I finally made it over 3 k! Almost 10k story now. Thanks alot to :**

 **Guest: Thanks for pointing out the mistake, I think I corrected it now.**

 **Percyjacksonfan16: Thanks again for the complements and reviewing the whole story.**

 **and woman613: Thanks for reviewing each and every chapter, and here is the next one.**

 **I didn't reach the 5 review I asked for (:( so sad ) So you guys get only 1 chapter. But since I'm nice, i decided to make it as long as possible. So read on, and please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Giant War Part 3 of 3**

 _Time skip. 3 months._

 **Percy's Pov**

 **Unidentified forrest**

I swung Maelstrom in front of me, clearing a path through the woods. For the last three months, everything had been going according to plan. The demigods and gods were all nearing the end of their allotted training. I was busy training by myself most of the time, except for the few times when Athena or Poseidon wanted to spar with me to improve. My Sword Fighting classes had been relatively good, with a few hiccups when some arrogant idiot demigod _*cough* Hercules *cough*_ decided that he was too good for the class. To put a long story short, he ended up in the infirmary for about a month after that.

 _Hello Percy!_ a voice said cheerfully, startling me out of my thoughts. My dad, back again.

 _Dad?_ I asked, just to make sure.

 _No, I'm just some other creator of the universe who happens to look and sound exactly like your dad and has a mental link to you._ he said, still in a cheery voice. I rolled my eyes. _What? Did I now to the … wait what was that thing again?_ I sighed again. For the Creator, he was way too cheerful for my liking. Probably because he knew what was going to happen anyways, so he had no worries. _Oh! I remembered. Sarcasm ! Did I do it incorrectly?_ My dad asked, clearly taunting me right now.

 _Why are you here dad, don't you have some business to attend too? Get to the point._ I thought, frustrated. Most demigods had issues with their parents being too far from them. My dad seemed to be determined to make me the exception, and his relationship with me, or so he thought, was 'close'. In reality though, it pretty much seemed like I had a parent stalker following me all the time.

 _You do realise I can hear everything you are saying?_ my dad shot back. _Anyways, you actually were right this time. I had to split my body another time to come and visit you. Do you know how tiring it is? Splitting your body multiple times is really really not fun. You know, just the other daaaayyyy …"_ He began to stop talking when I began to shoot a mental glare at him. _Well, anyways, the real reason I came here to visit you, was to tell you that the war has arrived. The battle will be barely a day from now. Oh, and you won't be seeing this world for a long time after that. Toodles!_ my dad said, as if we were simply talking about a baseball game, rather than a war in which I might(probably) will die in. He faded out of my mind before I could begin to ask him any other questions.

I stood up, pondering over his words. If the war was truly tomorrow, then I had to go and warn all the gods before the battle actually began. And if I was fated to die in that battle … no. He didn't say that. He said I wouldn't see this world again for a long time. Maybe it meant something else. Possibly, I could literally be taken away from the world for a few millennia, or even perhaps, put to sleep for the millennia …

I decided to stop thinking so much about the future, and instead focus on the present. A wise old sage had once told me: _Yesterday was history, Tommorow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present._ I cracked a smile, remembering the day when I had met that man. He claimed his name was Shoca. But after a bit of hard( read very, very, easy) deciphering, I discovered that the man's name was an anagram for chaos. But by that time, he was gone. Just typical like my father to do that. I decided to try a new method of travel which I had learned while developing my powers. I raised my hands and tendrils of water and fire swirled around me. Air and earth formed a portal, while my dark energy sealed it together. Then, I walked through the portal, and straight in the middle of the throne room, with about a dozen weapons aimed at my chest.

 **Artemis POV**

To put it mildly, I was bored out of my mind. We've had a council meeting every single day since Percy warned us about the threat. My father kept droning on and on about some son of his who was doing great in his training. Honestly, the gods had gotten a bit better, to about my skill of fighting previously. Percy himself had come to teach/help me. But when he had tried to hunt with me, it was … interesting to say at the least. It involved a misfired arrow, a bustling stream, and fresh tuna for dinner.

Suddenly, a circle of orange, blue, white, and brown light appeared in the center of the room. Zeus faltered in his speech and looked warily at the circle. Every being in the room go out a weapon and aimed it at the throne. A being wrapped in shadows stepped out from the portal. Wait a second, was that … Percy!?

"Fire!" Zeus yelled, as he launched a bolt at Percy. I could only watch in horror as all the Olympians fired at their only hope of winning the war, A cloud of dust filled the throne room from the explosion, making it impossible to see what the result had been.

When it cleared, an orb of black energy was in the center of the room where Percy had been. All the gods readied their weapons for another shot, before I stood up and yelled " Wait!" All the beings in the room gave me strange quizzical looks, but still lowered their weapons. I walked towards the orb and said, " Percy?". The orb began to dissolve from the top, revealing Percy still inside.

"About time you realized", he said with a glint in his eyes. "But anyways, my father told me that the war is here. Before sundown today, the war will be fought and one side will win for the better or the worse. All troops must start moving now." Percy said, transforming into his more militant mode in front of my eyes. Sometimes, when he wasn't really stressed, he was funny, brave to the point of stupidity, nice. But at other times, like now, if he set his mind on something, nothing can stop him. Percy nodded at Hermes as if to tell him something, and the next moment, we were all at Athens. Wait, not Athens, but the outskirts. In the center of the city, where the parthenon was, a huge pillar of smoke rose. The ground rumbled, as all of us felt something ancient and evil stirring.

I looked around, all the gods were here, but there was an army of mortals behind us. Right before I was about to turn every single one of them into a jackalope, I noticed that they held celestial bronze swords. These were the demigods. My mouth dropped open in amazement. Since the last three months, my nieces and nephews had changed from a ragtag bunch of heroes to a well oiled attacking machine.

"DEMIGODS" Zeus thundered( pun intended ) out towards the small army that stood there. "FOR 3 LONG MONTHS, WE HAVE TRAINED FOR THIS. FOR THREE LONG MONTHS, WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY. AND NOW IT'S HERE. EVERY HERO WHO SHALL FIGHT IN THIS BATTLE SHALL BE IMMORTALIZED IN THE MINDS OF HUMANITY AND THE GODS. THE BEST OF YOU WILL BECOME IMMORTAL PHYSICALLY AS WELL. FIGHT WELL. FOR THE GODS. FOR GREECE!" Zeus yelled. "Who's with me?" he asked. The demigod army screamed their approval. And then , we turned, and ran into the battle that could mean the end of the world.

 **3rd Person Pov(mainly Percy)**

The army of demigods and gods alike barreled through the city, straight to the center. The Parthenon was seemingly empty, except for a caged lady in the center.

"No" Zeus whispered, as he ran up to the bars of the cage. In there sat the queen of Olympus, barely conscious. Earthen tendrils wrapped around the cage and seemed to feed off of her energy. A spire of black earth stood in a far corner, and it looked like it was somehow receiving Hera's energy.

"Go..." Hera coughed out. "It's a trap, they are waiting for you." With those words out, Hera fainted. Ares and Hermes instantly rushed to the cage where they began to try to saw it up, but Percy realized that it might already be too late. With a snap of his fingers, the earthen roots smashed open the cage, and carried her over to her step son, Apollo.

"Heal him!" Percy yelled. Right at that point, 12 lights flashed through into the pavilion. 12 giants of an immense 30 feet stepped out, with sneers on their face as they looked at the army of demigods and gods. They all drew their weapons. Then, the largest one, Porphyrion, stomped his foot against the ground, creating an earthquake that made even Poseidon jealous. Monsters rose all around the giants, as their numbers swelled up with dracaena, Cyclops, and hell hounds, until they outnumbered the demigods nearly 2 : 1.

"Hello puny gods, come to join the party at last?" Porphyrion said, leering horribly at Zeus. "Hera was the perfect bait, you would have to come sooner or later." Zeus didn't reply. Instead, he continued to glare at porphyrion even harder, putting all of his hate into it. Poseidon and Hades had seen the monster army's advantage in size, and they both summoned an army of Cyclops and undead warriors respectively.

Porphyrion looked at the new arrivals as one would do with a flea that had gotten in their house. "It does not matter how many troops you summon to battle. We have won this war because our mother has finally awoken to aid us." He gestured towards the spiral in the corner, where the earth then began to shake. Slowly, it split apart to reveal a beautiful, 30-foot tall lady in a green dress. Then, her eyes snapped open. They were infinitely deep green, with specks of brown swirling around it.

"Grandma" Hades whispered.

"Hello my grand children. Your time as rulers of this world have come to an end. No one can save you from my wrath now. Then, my strongest children shall rule the world without you. You have no hope of winning this. Good bye!" Gaea stated simply, as she raised her hand to begin to blast all the gods and demigods.

"Attack!" Perseus screamed. He suddenly grew in size until he was 30 feet tall as well, and was surrounded by a platinum aura. The blessing of Chaos. All the other gods stared in awe at Percy, who at the moment was rivaling Chaos in his power level due to his blessing. They were then snapped out of their stupor as the demigod and monster armies began to charge at each other. Each god swooped in next to their strongest children to help them kill the monsters, and then ultimately, the giants.

Percy was a different case. He stood next to his step sister, Gaea, with his eyes filled with Platinum and green fire. As Gaea released the wave of energy she had prepared before, Percy simply snapped his fingers, and silver flames rolled over it cancelling it out.

"You shouldn't have come here sister" Percy spat with venom. Gaea looked back towards him, with a small amount of fear showing in her eyes.

"You have no right to interfere in this battle. It is supposed to be solely between the inhabitants of Earth." Gaea shot back, trying to find some way to restrict her brother by the ancient laws.

Percy simply smirked and chuckled. "But you see, there are 2 ways I can get into this battle. First, since you ,as my sister, are fighting in this battle, I can join to fight you. But the other reason, that for some reason no-one really remembers, I am from Earth. So I can fight anyone, and anything that threatens the current rule of Earth."

Gaea's eyes widened in terror. She put a burst of energy into the ground, and a dirt mace popped out. The 2 primordial beings smashed into each other with full force. Percy dodged a heavy blow from the mace and spun around behind Gaea, with Maelstrom under her neck.

"This battle is over, sister" Percy spat, trying to make the word sister sound as bad as possible. The primordial goddess of the Earth didn't reply. Instead, Percy felt something tapping his back. He turned around, and an earthen hand smacked into him, knocking him away from Gaea. Percy slowly turned around with silver blood leaking from his arm, to face his sister. Without a single word, he feinted a strike to her leg, but instead with for her neck. 2 seconds later, Gaea was flat on her back, groaning in pain.

"Just get it over with brother. I will come back, and destroy you another time" Gaea said, confident that this defeat would mean nothing in the large scheme of events.

"But I won't kill you," Percy said. "Father want's to have a talk with you, and I can't imagine that it will be pretty." Gaea's eyes widened in fear, her father might even ground her[pun intended:)]!

Percy snapped his fingers and a portal appeared below his sister. Gaea fell through, and didn't even have time to scream before she realised what happened. Percy looked around the rest of the battlefield. Most of the giants and unfriendly monsters were dead, and the remaining ones were all running away. The demigod army had also suffered heavy casualties, but what had mattered was that they won. Percy felt himself shrink down to normal size, before collapsing onto the ground. The last thing he heard before he was knocked out was a girl in silver running towards him, and screaming "No!"

 **Artemis Pov**

As My brother and I finished of Gration and leon along with a few of my archers, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Percy and Gaea weren't fighting anymore. I saw Percy open a portal below his sister and send her to chaos knows where. He then shrunk down to normal size, before collapsing. "No!" I screamed, as I rushed towards him. Suddenly, a wall of purple light flashed around me and Percy. 4 beings flashed into the room. I covered my eyes for a second, and then opened them to see the fates along with their mother. They walked slowly towards Percy and picked up his body. "Wait, I'm not letting you take him!. He can't be dead yet, I will fight you for him to stay."I exclaimed. The fates laughed and looked at their mother.

"Don't worry little godess, his time is not up yet. After I looked into the future, my father and I found out that Perseus wasn't needed at this time anymore. But you are right about one thing. Percy is not dead. If you area lucky, you may see him again, but in a long time." Anakne said.

With that, they flashed away and took down the barrier, all the other gods rushed in to find the source, but they only saw me, crying, on the floor. "Where is Percy?" Zeus asked, happy that the war was over. I remembered that Percy had dethroned Zeus for the war time, so he was probably happy to be back on his position as ruler of the gods.

"Gone," I replied in a hollow voice. My brother walked over me, and began to help me up. I could see that he wanted to ask me some questions, but even he was smart enough to see that I was in no mood to talk. All the gods flashed over to Olympus to begin the celebration, but in my heart, I knew that the cost of the war wasn't worth it.

 **3rd person POV**

Apollo flashed Artemis over to her palace in Olympus, and put her down on a couch to sit. "So…, What happened with Percy?" Artemis looked down, and recounted what events had transpired in the purple dome. When she was done, Apollo closed his eyes and put his fingers on his temples for a few seconds, before nodding and getting up.

"If what you're saying is the truth, Percy wasn't killed or kidnapped, he was simply taken out of the time stream until his time is right to come. The fates must really hate him or something, because my oracle already has another prophecy for percy, that won't be given for another …." Apollo scratched his head. " 2 millenia. But besides, come and join the celebrations." Artemis shook her head sadly. Most likely, her father would simply make some upstart heroes like Hercules or Dionysus gods. It wasn't worth even watching.

But Artemis, eventually, after hours of persuasion by Apollo, got up and walked into the throne room. Hercules and Theseus had already been made gods, and next in line was Dionysus. "Rise my son, Dionysus. For your courage in battle today, you shall be made a god. All hail, Dionysus, God of wine, party, and insanity" Zeus proclaimed. All the beings in the room clapped as a golden glow enveloped Dionysus.

"But I don't want to be a minor god, I want to be an Olympian" Dionysus protested stubbornly. All the gods in the room looked at him in disgust. He was just a power hungry male like most others. Zeus seemed to consider it, before I yelled out.

"No way is that upstart becoming an Olympian. He has done nothing to deserve that much power, and making him an olympian would unbalance the council with 8 boys and 7 girls." I protested. Zeus gave me a hard glare, and was about to retort back, but then all the other beings in this room voiced their approval at my idea.

"I'm sorry my son, but you will not be made an Olympian" Zeus stated simply. Dionysus stomped his foot in frustration and ran outside of the throne room. "Well, now that that is sorted, it is time we get back to the matter at hand. Where is Perseus?" Zeus asked.

I looked at Apollo meaningfully, and he got up. As he recounted what I had told him, along with the new pieces of information, all the eyes int he room widened in fear, shock, and amazement. "I have decided, that Perseus shall be honored as hero of Olympus with shrines and statues everywhere. For all purposes with beings outside of this room, Percy died a valiant death as he defeated Gaea. No one else should be allowed to know what has happened to him. We can proceed with our daily lives as normal, but just make sure, that we always keep an eye out for Percy's return" Zeus finished. "Everyone in the room ,swear on the river styx that you will never tell another being about this until it becomes public knowledge."

All the gods in the room said " I swear by the River Styx that from this day on, Percy shall not be mentioned to anyone unless he has returned." Zeus, now satisfied, stomped his lightning bolt against the ground to signal the end of the meeting.

 **So, how did you like it? As i said before, this chapter was my longest one yet, at about 3.5 k words. Please review on any likes or dislikes or suggestions for this story. Every review is appreciated a lot. Just to clear things up, everything up till this point has been taking place 2000 years in the past, and the next chapter will be the beginning of what will happen in the future. It might take me a bit longer to do the next chapter, but as always, Follow, favorite, and review. Thanks in advance.**

 **-Sonoftime101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the really long wait. I lost inspiration for this story for a while, and had a very large case. In addition to that, I had a lot of homework and tests, and etc. (*cue more excuses*) Anyways. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter(12 people. I am soo happy :)) SO anyways, without further adue, I present chapter 6...**

 **Chapter 6**

 **2000 years later, present day**

 **Primordial throne room**

 **? POV**

"The time has arrived. Your brother must be awakened now, if there is any hope of defeating your sister." Chaos said. He sat in the center of the throne room, on the largest chair. The throne room had over a dozen chairs, yet it hadn't been fully occupied since before humanities era. Most of my siblings who would have been holding the power had faded away to the void over the last 2 millennia, or fallen into a deep slumber. Mortals began to stop believing in us, so we all began to fade one by one. Only my father is able to actually visit them, since the void is his home. But if it now actually is time for my brother too be reawakened to the gods, things must be really bad.

"It will be done father, but how will anyone recognize him?" I asked. My father simply waved his hand, and created a whirling portal of what seemed to be … memories?

"You're going to actually give them all their memories back about Perseus? But that's insane?" I exclaimed, unable to believe myself. My father let out a small sigh.

"Sometimes, the only way to deal with an insane situation is with insane measures" He said. I nodded, even though I didn't really understand. I could sense that there was a new prophecy coming soon. One so powerful that it may change the fate of the world.

"On another note, had Perseus chosen the Olympian who will find him? He himself will have no memory of any of them except for the one he chose" I asked. For the first time since Perseus was sent into his sleep, my father smiled.

"Of course he chose. The one Olympian, out of all the others, that he picked to remember, was …."

 **Unidentified forest**

 **Central New York**

 **Artemis POV**

 **Present day.**

Slowly, I pulled back on my bow string, with an arrow in hand, to hopefully shoot the killing shot to the stag. About 2 days a go, the stag had appeared right outside the border of the camp. Normally, it wouldn't be that important, but there were 2 weird things about this specific stag.

The stag was golden, and by that, I mean its fur was made of gold.

Even when it could have run away when we stopped for the night, it stayed close to us, almost as it were enjoying being hunted, or perhaps … is it leading us somewhere?

I shook my head to clear it of thoughts. With deadly precision, I shot the arrow straight into where it's heart would be. But at the clast second, the Stag jumped out of the way and into a giant cavern. very slowly, I signaled my hunters to follow me. Something was off about this cave. There was something powerful in here, so powerful, that it reminded me of something before my hunters. _Before my hunters …_ With a shock, I realize that I couldn't remember what happened before my hunters. I tried again and again, but each time my head hurt a bit more. It almost seemed as if my memories had been stolen…

"My lady," said my lieutenant, Thalia, as she snapped me out of my thoughts. Thalia was probably our newest member, but she was my half sister, a daughter of Zeus. "Are you okay?" she continued, questioningly.

"I'm fine," I quickly muttered. I decided against telling them my gut feeling about the cave. It would only lead to fear and confusion. Very carefully, I began to creep inside, as to not scare the stag out. I had a bad feeling that this was the final destination that the stag was luring us too, because no creature that smart would purposely trap itself in a cave. The ground creaked under my slow footsteps, making me stop for a second. I looked around. The cave itself was filled with luminous gems throughout the walls and had a perfect stream running through it. I signalled to my hunters to follow me, and then began to sprint down towards the end of the tunnel. Right before I reached, a shallow earthquake shook the ground.

"Lady Artemis, get back, it's not safe in here with the earthquake" My tracker Phoebe said, with fear evident in her eyes. Before I could reply, the shaking intensified, and I fell through the ground. Instinctively, I tucked in, and rolled right before I thought I would hit the ground, to minimize the damage, but instead, I fell into a large pool of water. A dim glow surrounded this small cavern, and as I looked around, I realized it was coming from the sarcophagus in the center of the room. I instantly knew that it held the power that I had sensed. But now that I was here, I was sure that whatever it was, it wasn't out to hurt me or the other Olympians.

I cautiously opened up the lid of the sarcophagus, not knowing what to expect. In there, lay a boy. He had windswept black hair and a pale tan skin. He began to literally rise up straight into the air, with beams of white light emitting from his body. Right before I thought it couldn't be any brighter without blinding me, The light got cut off, and the boy fell straight down. At the last second, I stretched out my hands to catch him, and lay him gently on the ground. And then, his eyes opened. 2 orbs of perfect sea green, speckled with black and silver stared at me. Somehow, I knew that these eyes were not those of a young boy, but of an ancient and powerful being, probably as old as me. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that I knew him from somewhere. Using my powers, I teleported him, along with my hunters back above to Olympus, so I could tell the Olympians about … whoever he was. .

 **Mystery Person's POV**

 **Olympus.**

A bright white light surrounded me. I didn't risk opening my eyes, in fear of being blinded. The light increased, as I felt myself rise higher and higher into the air. Suddenly, it stopped, I was sure I was going to hit the floor extremely hard, but a pair of hands grabbed me right before I fell. I opened my eyes, for the first time in who knows how long. A pair of silver eyes stared straight back at me. _Artemis_ I thought. Wait. How do I know her name? Before I had a chance to think about it a bit more, a giant pain suddenly appeared in my mind, and I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything around me was white. There were a few thorns around me, with some immortal beings sitting in them. Where am I , What am . Who am I. _Percy._ A voice said in my head. Okaaaaaaay… so I have no memory of anything, and I have some random little voice in my head. _*sigh* So I guess, it worked. Anyways Percy, your memories have been taken for a reason, but they will return over time. I'll be seeing you again later … son._ With that, the presence in my mind receded, Now that my head was a bit more cleared up, I actually began to look around the room. It seemed like they were in some kind of conference. On further examination, I realized that I was in the center of the room. The same silver eyed lady, Artemis, was standing above me, trying to prove some point. All the other gods were casting quick curious looks at me.

"Hi!" I said. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me. The king, _Zeus_ , stood up to look over at me. "What's up?"

Almost reluctantly, Poseidon said. " We were hoping you could provide some insight about who you are, and why everyone remembers seeing you before, and no one remembers when or why". He continued to glower at me as he waited for my answer.

I scratched the back of my head, not sure of the answer myself. As I looked around the room, most of the names of the gods and goddesses popped into my head. "I'm Percy, and I dunno how you know me." I said blithely, earning me quite a few deathly glares from the gods. Zeus continued to glower at me, before he finally stood up to make his decision known to the council.

"This child is too powerful for a normal demigod. We must decide how to deal with him. All in favor of sending him to Tartarus." Zeus said as he raised his hand. Wait a second… Send me to Tartarus? I looked around the room. Not surprisingly, only Ares and Dionysus had raised their hands alongside their father. I let out an audible sigh of releif.

Then, Poseidon stood up from his throne. "What should we do with the child. We obviously cannot let him roam free, but we can't send him to Tartarus either." Poseidon said. "I think that we should have him watched by a god or goddess for the time being. Any volunteers?". The council was silent. Wow… I'm not that bad am I? The other gods began glancing around, hoping that someone else would volunteer.

"If that is the case", Zeus stated, " Then I declare that Artemis must take area of the boy, because she was to one who found him." Murmurs of shock and outrage spread through the throne room. Artemis looked as if she might blow up in her anger.

"You expect me to … take care of this random … male?" Artemis said, her voice deadly quiet. Say no. Say no. Say no…..

"You are to do what we say. You found the boy, and he is your responsibility" Thundered Zeus. I gulped. My life was going to be very short, considering I was now working with Artemis. Even now, I could remember something about her … hating males? That didn't seem right. Maybe that happened later after the memories that i was barely given access to. Artemis gave one final withering glare to both her father and me, before flashing out.

"I think that I'll just go too …" I said cautiously as I walked out of the room. Once I left, I immediately started running away. I needed to get as far away from this madness as I could. In my haste, I didn't notice a rock right in front of me. I tripped, and fell … right off the edge of Olympus. Oops? At the bottom, I saw a lake. It might help a bit with the damage, but despite the fact that my brain told me that it would feel like hitting concrete, my instincts told me that it would save me. In my peripheral vision, I noticed a flash of silver. But before I could think any more about it, I hit the water with a huge splash, and sunk to the bottom.

 **Artemis POV**

I can't believe it. Father, no Zeus, forced me to work with a male. I looked around for something to unleash my rage. I spotted a deer. I shot my arrow straight to the deer, But it had noticed me, and already ran away. AARGH. Even my hunting is getting messed up.

I was shocked out of my thoughts as I sensed a large object approaching me. I looked up. Wait. Was that Percy? Why was he falling from … Olympus. Oh no. No way. Barely an hour after she had met him, he was falling from Olympus. As he neared the ground, I debated whether to try saving him or not, but then decided to see what skills he had. At the last second, he twisted to the side, and fell straight into the lake.

I slowly edged forward to look into the lake. I couldn't see anything. A deep blue glow began to show up in the depths. Not again… Percy shout out of the water straight up. Just when I thought the glow couldn't get brighter, it stopped, and Percy slowly deposited himself standing on the banks of the river.

He once again opened his eyes and innocently looked at me. "What's up?" He casually said as if he hadn't just fallen from mount Olympus. Interesting, if I hadn't known that he wasn't a demigod, I would have thought he was one of Poseidon's children…

"Let's get one thing straight between us, boy" I spat. "You will be living with the hunt, and you will do all the chores and make all the food. And if you even look twice at one of my hunters, don't think that I will hesitate to end you." I finished, with a knife at his throat. The boy, meekly nodded his head.

"Get to the camp within the next hour to start your chores, boy" I said, before speeding away. I couldn't help but smirk internally as he began to sprint to follow me, only to be left far behind by my superior speed. It was as if his only goal was to alert everyone around that he was there. Now the only problem was why did the male look so familiar …

 **Percy POV**

Great… Just great. How in the universe did I end up in this situation. I have basically no-idea of who I am, I have a voice in my head, and I have to serve the man-hating hunt for the rest of my life, which at the moment doesn't look too long.

 _Think, Percy, think. You have to find the hunters camp. Now how will you get there?_

 _You could always ask me, you know?_

 _Great, you're back again. As if I would trust you to get me there._

 _Just ask me. You never know, I could actually be able to help you…_

 _Fine, help me get to the hunter's camp_. I grumpily thought, not expecting much. I was shocked as a large pain manifested in my back. 2 huge black objects appeared at the edge of my peripheral vision. As the pain slowly ebbed away, I noticed that they were … wings? Somehow, I , Percy, had attained wings.

Experimentally, I flexed my wings. 7 feet of wingspan on either side swept out causing a massive gust of wind. Sweet… I slowly rose into the air, still getting used to my new appendages. I shot forward, feeling the wind rushed past my face. It felt amazing.

 _Enough playtime Percy, I didn't give you these wings just for fun. Now go find the hunters._

 _Wait… who are you?_ I thought/asked

The voice in my head snickered. _Percy… I am your father._ With that, he completely burst out laughing. _Oh- this is too good. I should have named you luke though. My name is Chaos, I am the creator of the universe. Just don't go around broadcasting your parentage yet though. Start moving towards the hunt, their at acadia national park._

I internally nodded and began to start flying up north. I kept pushing my speed until I was well over the speed of sound. This game me a good idea …

When I reached the camp, I noticed a group of hunters clustered around a central figure, Artemis. I swooped in closer, carefully trying not to be noticed. Sneaking in by flight is a lot easier than sneaking in by foot.

"Hunters, we unfortunately have a slight problem. A male will be joining the hunt, by Zeus's order." She said. Immediately, chaos broke through the small ranks of the hunter. I wasn't that bad was I… ? Anyways, I continued to listen in to the conversation.

"But my lady, that male will completely go against our purpose and will be rude and disgusting" One of the hunters said. Ok, that was a bit to extreme. I'm not evil like that.

"I don't think this one will be that bad, but I give all of you my permission to prepare a special surprise for him…" Artemis said, smiling creepily. Time to reveal myself before they can set up the prank …

 **Artemis POV**

"I don't think this one will be that bad, but I give all of you my permission to prepare a special surprise for him… he won't be here for another few hours, I left him all the way in Manhattan" I said, while sporting a crafty grin. Before the hunters began to leave, a huge figure swept in. Immediately, the personal was greeted with over 2 dozen notched bows. Were those … wings?

"There's no need for any surprises or presents my lady, I'm already here." The figure said. Wait a second …

"Percy? How are you here" I asked, trying to regain my composure. The figure, probably Percy, gave a stiff bow and removed his hood.

"I remember you, boy" one of my oldest hunters, Phoebe, spat. "We found you in the cave. What are you doing here… and why do you have wings?"

Percy looked over to me, and replied " The wings were a gift from my father, who told me not to reveal his name, and you can fly pretty fast with a 14ft wingspan. " My hunters still didn't lower their bows. Percy raised his hands as if to show that he had no weapons.

"Ladies, this is the male who will be … serving the hunt for a while" I said, carefully picking my words to degrade his ego. Surprisingly he just nodded in acknowledgement of his name instead of complaining. "Your first job as the servant of the hunt is to make a map of the entire camp and list all the weaknesses possible." I commanded.

Percy again gave his stiff 45 degree bow and accepted the paper and pen that I held out. Then, he took to the air and began drawing on the paper. "So, now that the male isn't here, feel free to start preparing a prank…" I told the hunters with a devious smirk on my face.

 **Back In the Primordial Throne Room**

 **3rd person POV**

Chaos sat down in his throne, a bit weary after setting his plan in motion, The doors to the throne room opened and in came the primordial of the night, his daughter, Nyx.

"Everything is going to plan, I assume" Chaos asked. Nyx seemed to consider the questiona and then slowly nodded.

"There's just one problem father… " Nyx said, not wanting to upset Chaos. But he anyways stood up from his throne.

"What is it. I was pretty sure that everything was in place." He said worriedly.

"Percy isn't fully immortal anymore… "

 **Phew! done with 3200 words in the story. WHat did you guys think about the chapter. I tried to make it as long as I possibly could. Please leave a review below to tell me what you think about the story so far, and maybe give some names for the hunters including parentage and age. If we reach 40 reviews this chapter, every person who reviewed this chapter can pm me one question about the story (except for the ending). The 50th review will be allowed to choose one event in the future other than the ending.** **See you guys in about a week or two! Again, please review!**

 **-son of time101**

 **Also, I want to change the title of the story, it''s currently too generic, so leave any suggestions in the comments.**


End file.
